Mileven SmutLemons Oneshot(s)
by dogesigh
Summary: Don't get offended, they're 16-17.


Chapter 1

Sex Ed:

Mike and Eleven were sitting at his house, with Elevens' head on his shoulder and a blanket covering the young pair. Their families had gone to a long vacation, meaning it was only the two together, in one house, for 1 whole week. They were watching The Blue Lagoon. Mike looked over to his side to see Eleven mesmerized by the tv screen.

 _She's so beautiful,_ he thought smiling at the little angel resting on his shoulder. All of a sudden, the sex scene came up. Eleven watched eagerly, not knowing what was happening.

"Mike, what's that? What are they doing?," Eleven said in her quiet, soft voice. Mike quickly looked over to the tv screen. He turned bright red and shot up out of the sofa faster than you can say "Eggos". He grabbed the remote control and turned the tv off. He turned over to face Eleven. She had a frown on her angelic face, "Why'd you turn it off, Mike?", she whimpered.

"Well um, they were having- Jesus this is hard- They were having sex.", Mike said breaking eye contact with her. "Sex? What's that?", Eleven asked, curiosity written all over her face. _I wish Nancy was here,_ he thought as he opened and closed his mouth, looking like a fish out of water.

 _Ah fuck it_ , he thought.  
"Sex is when a boy and a girl, who love each other a lot, trust each other, and want to spend their lives together, show their love for each other.", Mike said looking like a tomato.

"So can we do the sex?", Eleven asked

"What, NO!", Mike shouted. Eleven had a frown on her face.

"But we love each other a lot, trust each other, and want to spend their lives together.", she said sadly.

"Well yeah, we do, but you don't know what it is. Wait, I have the perfect thing.", Mike ran upstairs leaving a confused Eleven sitting alone downstairs. Mike rummaged through his older sisters drawers, finding a sex ed book. He gathered it and ran back downstairs.

He jumped onto the couch and pulled Eleven into his lap. He opened up the book and started to explain everything. Eleven shifted on Mikes' lap, making Mike quietly moan. Fortunately Eleven didn't notice and she pointed down to his crotch area.  
"Is that where your penis is?", she asked. Mike stared at her wide eyed, but then slowly nodded. After reading the whole book and answering some of Elevens embarrassing questions, they were exhausted. Mike set the book aside and flipped Eleven over to face him. She adjusted her legs and straddled him. She cuddled close to him and he cupped her cheeks, pulling her in and closing the gap between them. Eleven started to hug him tighter and she squirmed around, her crotch rubbing against her hard jeans. She suddenly got the tight pressure in her lower pelvis that she usual got when she was kissing or hugging Mike, but this time it was too much, and she let out a soft moan. Mike quickly jolted his head up, wide eyed.

"El, are you ok?", he asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I just have a weird feeling down there", she said breathing hard, which Mike found extremely hot.  
"El, it's called arousal", Mike said as he reached over to the book to show her the definition.

"Oh ok, Mike. I'm aroused. You make me aroused", Eleven said confidently. Mike chuckled quietly and blushed. He laid her down onto the couch and crawled onto her slowly kissing up her neck, and planting his lips on hers. Eleven wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, as if she was trying to make him melt into her. Eleven pulled away, both of them breathing heavily.

"Mike~ I want to have sex with you…please, I need you. Make the feeling in my pelvis go away", Eleven begged and moaned. Mike was shocked. He never knew El could sound so sexy, he got a little boner. He looked at her, taking in the look in front of him. Her arms were above her head and her plaid shirt was all messy. Her short, light, brown curls were spread on the pillow. She was beautiful, and he was so lucky to have her as his. He reached down to pick her up. He was still skinny but he got some muscle, just enough to carry El. He snaked his arms under her back and under her knees. He gently lifted her up, with her soft brown curls bouncing around. He carried her to his room and laid her gently on his bead, making sure to lay her down without hurting her. He went to his drawer, where his mom had put condoms after giving him a whole talk before her trip, about having sex with El.

"Mike~~ Please hurry.. the feeling is consuming me, make it go away please", El said, clearly in pain because of all the pleasure. Mikes' heart clenched because of the pain she was in. He quickly took a condom and walked to his bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this El?", he asked her softly. Eleven nodded and hugged him. He slowly unbuckled his pants just to have his hands moved away. He jolted his head up to see blood trickling down El's nose. She used her powers to undress the rest of his clothes. Mike slides the condom on, and walks over to El. He started by pulling her shirt over her head, and pulling her pants down. She shivered at how cold it was. Mike noticed and he pulled her into a warming hug. Eleven instantly warmed up and was ready. Mike fumbled with her bra for a good 5 minutes.

Why the fuck is this so hard, he thought as Eleven pulled Mikes arms down and reached behind her back to unclip the bra herself. She threw it across the room and pulled Mike onto the bed. Mike pushed her against the wall his bed was against. He pinned her hands above her head and started kissing her from the tips of her fingers, down to her neck, and down the the nape of her neck, which made her stomach clench in pleasure. He gently laid her on the bed. She was sweating and was begging mike to relive the pain in her lower parts. He looked at her pained face.

"El, I'm just going to do some foreplay, to get you ready down there. I'm so sorry El", he said in a pained voice, he didn't want to hurt her, but he really needed to get her wet, so it hurt her less. El whimpered, which made Mike crack, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to help her. He couldn't bare to hear her whimpers. He licked her nipple a few times quickly and slid down to her core. He licked it. Eleven squirmed in pleasure, letting out moans. Mike got hard the moment he heard her moan. He loved her so much. He thrusted his tongue inside of her vagina while playing with her clit. In no time at all, Eleven clenched the sheets and came all over Mikes face. Mike stood up with white stuff all around his mouth.

"M-Mike I'm sorry!", Eleven said while reaching over to wipe his mouth.

"El"

"Im so so so sorry"

"El it's fine", Mike said taking her hand and moving it down. He licked his lips and around his mouth, cleaning every drop of El's sweet juices.

"See? It's fine El", he said with a blush creeping up his face. He switched positions so he was on top of Eleven now. He positioned his penis to the entrance of her vagina.

"Are you ready El? Sorry if i don't do it right, its my first time..", he said softly. She responded by kissing him. He took it as a yes, and slowly pushed himself into her. She whimpered in pain, the fiery feeling in her lower increased.

"Oh my god El, I'm so sorry. We can sto-"

"Mike I'm fine, please keep going", Eleven begged. Mike slowly thrusted in and out of her. He couldn't bare to see her in this pain. He bent down to her cheeks and kissed her tears. He promised to protect her, and to never hurt her, but right now he's hurting her. He almost wanted to cry when he saw her tears. He kept thrusting, until all of a sudden El moaned.

"Mike, Mike it feels good", she kept moaning. Mike bent down and kissed her passionately, still thrusting at a tempo. They pulled their lips apart and Mike buried his head into the crook of El's neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent. He kept thrusting into her, his head in the crook of her neck, and her nails digging into his back. He knew he was about to come, she knew, they both knew they were both about to cum. Eleven dug her nails into his back even harder, he sucked on her neck harder and he thrusted his hips harder. She started moaning. He loved the sweet sound she made. It was absolutely beautiful. In about 30 seconds, he let out a moan of his own, which turned El on even more. Her vagina was splashing with her juice. Suddenly she had a clenching in her stomach and Mike thrusted one last time into her. They both moaned out their partners names. They hit their climax. Together. At the exact same time. Mike kissed her on the lips before standing up to discard the condom. In no time he was next to Eleven. Kissing her passionately. He held her tightly in his arms, never wanting to let go of her. He had finally claimed her as his he thought as he looked at the purple bruise on her neck. He gently kissed the bruise and her jawline. Eleven moaned, which made Mike happy.

"I loved that Eleven, please stay with me forever, I beg you", he told El desperately. Eleven cupped her boyfriends cheeks in her hands.

"I loved that too Mikey, I'll stay with you forever Mike"

"Promise?"

"Promise"


End file.
